Life power
' Health and Healing ' Health is a positive property and virtue of the living being. Every living being aspires to have this property as long as it lives because only this property enables the living being to live life to its full potential and enjoy the fruits of life. Absence of health brings not only physical and physiological pain, suffering and misery but also emotional, economic and social pain, suffering and misery. That is the reason why possessing good health is the aspiration of every living being. Right kind of knowledge and the will to apply that knowledge in our day to day life will help us realize the aspiration of possessing the good health. Life power creates health & healing Life is a complex and multidimensional universal force, which is responsible for the creation, growth and maintenance of both animate and inanimate objects and entities of the universe. Human being is the most evolved animated entity created by the life force. It is this life force - with its omnipresence - is responsible for : * All physiological functions of the body like eating, breathing, maintaining the body temperature, blood circulation, heart beat, digestion, assimilation, elimination, reproduction and so on and so forth. * The structural integrity and functional efficiency of each cell, each organ, each organ system in the human body. * Maintaining not only order but also coordination among various organs, and organ systems of the human body. * Correcting and restoring the balance when needed within and between various body systems. Health thus is the response and result of the symbiotic and coordinated relationships that exist among various organ systems with in the human body and also with the rest of the other animate and inanimate universe and health is the sole responsibility of the life power. The way life power is responsible for physiological activities, similarly it is also responsible for the pathological activities. All external interventions in the form of drugs and medicines are obstacles and obstructions to the functioning of life power. Health Continuum Health and ill-health are opposite poles of a continuum of the life processes. Health is an integrated state of complete balance on the level body, mind and consciousness characterized by a steady and continuous flow of energy, physiological flexibility and emotional balance. On the other end of the continuum is imbalance in all the life processes manifesting in the form of ill health characterized by lack of energy, rigidity at the physical and physiological level, and emotional imbalance. Contrary to the prevalent notion ‘dis-ease’ may it be an acute disease like fever, cough, common cold or diarrhea or a chronic disease like hyper tension, diabetes, or asthma or even degenerative and fatal disease like cancer, are warnings and indications pointing to the imbalance occurring in the human body. State of disease is an effort by life power to remove the factors responsible for ill-health and restore the balance. But as the disease condition regresses from acute to chronic to degenerative state the time and energy spent by the life power in restoring the balance will increase accordingly. In acute disease conditions the time and energy spent by life power in restoring the balance will be minimal because in acute conditions, the disturbance in balance has just begun, and no damage has been done to the structural integrity and functional efficiency of the body organs, hence it is very easy to restore the balance. But as time elapses and the life power is not given time and scope to restore the balance, the condition of the body organs goes on deteriorating and hence more time and effort is required to restore the balance in chronic and degenerative cases. Stages of Imbalance According to traditional Ayurveda, health regresses through six stages of imbalance. The first stage is the accumulation of imbalances in the physiology. The second stage is aggravation, which occurs when imbalances have accumulated to the extent where they are predisposed to spread. Usually in the second stage acute disease conditions appear as a warning. If the balance is not restored by correcting the imbalance in the second stage, then the imbalances spread to tissues and organs. This will be the third stage, later in the fourth stage imbalance which has settled in tissues and organs start causing changes in the tissues and organs, resulting loss of tone and functional flexibility of cells, tissues and organs. During the fifth stage chronic disease conditions like hyper tension, diabetes etc would appear. In the sixth and final stage there is complete disruption of functional efficiency, structural integrity and physiological functions and slowly an irreversible damage to the systems in the body is caused. Disease: A house keeping function Every day human being routinely engages himself/herself in various physical, physiological, emotional and mental activities, in doing so human being interacts, with various external environments including both social and natural. Energy is spent in all these activities, there will be certain wear and tear in the body cells and tissues etc. Certain waste in the form of undigested/ indigestible food, toxins, free radicals are generated as a byproduct of various life processes. An active, healthy body will be able to eliminate most of these wastes through exhalation, excretion, sweating etc on daily basis. Waste may get accumulated in the body due to faulty elimination or due to emotional / psychological tension. Every now and then to remove these wastes, the life power creates an acute disease condition like fever, cough, cold, head ache etc, during this stage the life power reduces or totally stops performing certain physiological activities and stops secreting digestive juices and tries to eliminate the accumulated waste material. Diseases - especially acute diseases are the means by which life power restores the balance of the body, mind and consciousness. By taking medicines to suppress these acute diseases we stop the life power from restoring the balance and help the imbalances to progress to the next stage. On the other hand if we provide enough rest to external and internal organs, by restricting food consumption during the acute conditions, we can help the life power to eliminate the wastes from the body and bring back the balance very quickly. Five sources of energy Earth, water, air, fire and Akasatatva are the five sources of energy. There is gradual progression from the gross to the subtle form of energy. Subtler the source, greater the energy it provides to the human body hence is required in very small quantities. We assimilate earth in the in the form of carbohydrates, proteins, fats, minerals and vitamins available from various plant sources, water available from various water bodies like rivers, lakes etc. and assimilate through digestive system, air by lungs through breathing and sun light through skin. Akasatatva is present in all other forms of energy in very minute quantities, but we can avail energy from this most subtle and most powerful source through observing continence and fasting. By overcoming our desire to indulge, by observing discipline, organization, and sincerity in all our activities and thoughts, we will be able to get energy from Akasatatva. Life power has to spend some energy and time to assimilate the energy derived from these five sources in to our body. Life power uses less energy in assimilating the energy given by a subtle source and more energy on a gross source. Digestion and assimilation of solid food items like cooked cereals, pulses and fats take more time and energy, whereas uncooked or moderately cooked fresh vegetables, fresh fruits and raw salads require minimum energy. That is the reason why, it is always advised to : *eat minimum or moderately and never to over eat when one is healthy, *totally abstain from solid food and live only subtler sources of energy like water air, sun light and Akasatatva when suffering from acute diseases. As acute diseases last only from few hours to maximum two to three days, during this period one can live without consuming solid food. *live mainly on liquid foods like fruit and vegetable juices, and fruits and raw salads while suffering from chronic and degenerative disease conditions. Because restoring balance in chronic and degenerative disease conditions takes longer time. Focus on Health The whole universe, including we human beings, is governed by certain universal laws. One of such universal laws, is the Law of Attraction, which says, you will get whatever you focus on. So if we focus or complain about diseases, then we are perpetuating that very same condition. If we are very positive in our outlook and orientation, we tend to attract positive results i.e. health. However if we are negative in our orientation and concentrate all the time on ways and means to escape from disease (as health is more than mere absence of disease), we tend to attract more and more suffering, pain and misery. That is the reason why modern medical science which concentrates on etiology, origins, supposed agents and carriers of diseases and medicines that give symptomatic relief is perpetuating the diseases suffered by the humanity. Despite the efforts of governments, medical fraternity and pharmaceutical industry to find more and more powerful and effective medicines that control dreaded diseases like cancer, HIV/AIDS, these diseases are ever raising their monster heads and threatening to engulf the entire humanity. This negative disease-centric attitude not only perpetuating age old diseases but also attracting newer forms of diseases like avian flu, SARS (Sudden Acute Respiratory Syndrome) etc. Due to this negative trend, nations and governments are loosing out valuable human resources, productivity, economy and more importantly well being of the individuals and the society to diseases. Therefore, it is of utmost importance to keep in the forefront of our mind that we end up attracting to us the predominant thought that we hold in our awareness i.e. health. Consciousness is the key Modern medical sciences describe that immunity system is responsible for resisting the occurrence of diseases. Immunity is nothing but consciousness level of each cell, tissue and body organ. It is an expression of omni present life power. The consciousness, the realization that since the life power is responsible for creating life, it will definitely have the capacity to maintain health and healing is the key to absolute health. ---- Back to articles on Life Power for Health http://server3.web-stat.com/4/humanscience.gif [http://www.web-stat.com/checkstats1.htm '''H] Category:Health